GOLD EVOLUTION
|track color = #caedf2 |font-color = #FFFFFF |CD name = Opening & Ending Songs |previous = Heading to Over |current track = GOLD EVOLUTION |next = Blue Destination }} |track color = #caedf2 |font-color = #FFFFFF |CD name = GOLD EVOLUTION (single) |previous = - |next = DEEP-DEEP-DEEP |current track = GOLD EVOLUTION}} |seller = |release = August 22, 2018 |album = GOLD EVOLUTION |length = 4:26 |episodes=Episode 26 - Episode 36}} GOLD EVOLUTION is the ending theme of the Free! anime series' third season, Free!-Dive to the Future-. It is performed by STYLE FIVE, a band formed by the seiyū of five main characters. The single GOLD EVOLUTION was released on August 22, 2018. Lyrics GOLD EVOLUTION (TV Version)= - Rōmaji= EVOLUTION koe agete To the Future massugu ni EVOLUTION nando demo jibun rashiku Dive to the "Free!" Hey! Hey! Take your marks!! Everybody Let's Dive!! Ichi ni tsuite (Hey!!) kokyuu awasete (Hey!!) Naranda yume no hitotsu zutsu ni (Hey!!) Kanousei no purasu arufa me wo korashite (Madamada iken daro Yes!!) Bousou fukahi na (Hey!!) jounetsu no riyuu (Hey!!) Pittari na kotoba wa nakutemo (Hey!!) Itsudatte mune ni shikkuri kuru no ga seikai (Koko kara ikun da ze Yes!!) Tadoritsuite wakaru koko wa gooru janai Kurikaeshi (Hey!!) oyoideku (Yes!!) Michi no kanata e (joujou ni We GO!!) Brand-new me Brand-new me oikakete shinkakei ni kontinyuu Brand-new me Brand-new me tomarenai doko made mo appudeeto Jiyuu jizai jikkan shitai toumei na Future Stream Migaite mogaite mitsukete Hajimete te ni dekiru koto (Next Splash) shitteru kara Hey! Hey! Take your marks!! Everybody Let's Dive!! - English= EVOLUTION raise your voice! To the Future straight ahead! EVOLUTION no matter how many times, just like yourself Dive to the "Free!" Hey! Hey! Take your marks!! Everybody Let's Dive!! Get in position (Hey!!) Match our breathes (Hey!!) One by one, the lined dreams (Hey!!) The possibility's plus alpha, focus your eyes (You can still go on right? Yes!!) Running wild inevitably (Hey!!) The reason for being passionate (Hey!!) Even if there is no word that fits (Hey!!) The answer that feels right in my chest is always correct (We're going from now on Yes!!) When we arrive, we knew, this place isn't the goal Repeatingly (Hey!!) Swimming (Yes!!) To beyond the yet unknown (Excitedly We GO!!) Brand-new me Brand-new me oikakete shinkakei ni kontinyuu Brand-new me Brand-new me tomarenai doko made mo appudeeto jiyuu jizai jikkan shitai toumei na Future Stream migaite mogaite mitsukete hajimete te ni dekiru koto (Next Splash) shitteru kara Hey! Hey! Take your marks!! Everybody Let's Dive!! TV size English Translation lyrics by User:ReMisaki }} |-| GOLD EVOLUTION (Full Version)= - Rōmaji = EVOLUTION koe agete To the Future massugu ni EVOLUTION nando demo jibun rashiku Dive to the "Free!" Hey! Hey! Take your marks!! Everybody Let's Dive!! Ichi ni tsuite (Hey!!) kokyuu awasete (Hey!!) Naranda yume no hitotsu zutsu ni (Hey!!) Kanousei no purasu arufa me wo korashite (Madamada iken daro Yes!!) Bousou fukahi na (Hey!!) jounetsu no riyuu (Hey!!) Pittari na kotoba wa nakutemo (Hey!!) Itsudatte mune ni shikkuri kuru no ga seikai (Koko kara ikun da ze Yes!!) Tadoritsuite wakaru koko wa gooru janai Kurikaeshi (Hey!!) oyoideku (Yes!!) Michi no kanata e (joujou ni We GO!!) Brand-new me Brand-new me oikakete shinkakei ni kontinyuu Brand-new me Brand-new me tomarenai doko made mo appudeeto Jiyuu jizai jikkan shitai toumei na Future Stream Migaite mogaite mitsukete Hajimete te ni dekiru koto (Next Splash) shitteru kara EVOLUTION koe agete To the Future massugu ni EVOLUTION nando demo jibun rashiku Dive to the "Free!" Hey! Hey! Take your marks!! Everybody Let's Dive!! Mirai ni niau (Hey!!) jibun no katachi (Hey!!) Shikou sakugo wa tsukinai kedo (Hey!!) Ima no saikou no renzoku no saki de (Madamada yaren daro Yes!!) Tachimukatteku (Hey!!) maketakunai (Hey!!) Mayottetatte ashita wa kuru nara (Hey!!) Touzen tte kao de chikara ni kaetekun da (Koko kara yarun da ze Yes!!) Mizu wo kaite tsukutta tsugi no nagare kara Konna ni mo (Hey!!) ugokidasu (Yes!!) Kyou ga umareta saa, honban da! (tobikome We GO!!) Brand-new way Brand-new way shinjireba itsudatte sutaato rain Brand-new way Brand-new way owaranai oretachi no natsu e Jibun besuto koushin shite egakidase Only One Sagashite erande tsukande hajimete susumeru sekai (Next Stage) matterun da We go (We go) tachidomarazu ni We go (We go) ano mabushisa e Never give up!! (Hey!!) Never give up!! (Hey!!) yakusoku shiyou Never give up!! (Hey!!) Never give up!! (Hey!!) kanarazu michi wa hiraku Brand-new way Brand-new way shinjireba itsudatte sutaato rain Brand-new way Brand-new way owaranai oretachi no natsu e Brand-new me Brand-new me oikakete shinkakei ni kontinyuu Brand-new me Brand-new me tomarenai doko made mo appudeeto Jiyuu jizai jikkan shitai toumei na Future Stream Migaite mogaite mitsukete Hajimete te ni dekiru koto (Next Splash) shitteru kara EVOLUTION koe agete To the Future massugu ni EVOLUTION nando demo jibun rashiku Dive to the "Free!" Hey! Hey! Take your marks!! Everybody Let's Dive!! - English= }} References Videos Navigation Category:Music Category:Themes Category:Ending Themes Category:GOLD EVOLUTION